Pokémon: The Alternate Storyline
by LightningLord2
Summary: My own take of retelling stories within the canonical regions. This story starts in Kanto and chronicles the adventures of Orange, a girl setting out on becoming a Pokémon Master on her tenth Birthday, and will hopefully move on to other regions with different leads. I'm taking a mix of game and anime canons with a handful of manga references as a basis.
1. Prologue

Indigo Plateau, two weeks ago

The Stadium is in full excitement in the grand finale of the Pokémon League. Blue's Arcanine just took out Red's Snorlax with Double-Edge, ending up fainting itself from the recoil. "They're both down! Now Champion Blue and the Challenger Red have only one Pokémon left each!", the announcer calls out, Blue smirking. "We both know what's left, Red. So I'm sorry, but this is where your battle ends. I choose you, Blastoise!", he declares, sending out the large blue Pokémon sporting a sturdy shell and two large cannons from his back. Red doesn't say a word, simply sending out his own Pokémon in red, having wings and a build like a dragon - a Charizard. "It's Charizard versus Blastoise!", the announcer summarizes, "Now, the final showdown begins!"

Blue wastes no time taking the action. "Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!", the Pokémon immediately launches two powerful volleys of water at the Charizard, which immediately takes to the sky, readying to attack from above. "You know, Red, you should know better than to use an attack telegraphed so easily..." Charizard is speeding downward at Blastoise, who braces for impact. "Use Counter, now!", Blue orders, Blastoise taking the impact and using the momentum to toss Charizard over its back, slamming it into the floor. "Another one and Charizard will go down... so it won't fly up again...", Blue figures, making an order: "Hydro Pump again!", as Blastoise attacks, Red makes a simple gesture, Charizard raising to the sky as the sunlight becomes more intense, seeming to make the Hydro Pump weaker. "Charizard just used Sunny Day!", the announcer explains, "Now it has the advantage when it comes to weather. But will it be enough for it to come back?" Blue looks rather distraught, but sees that Charizard is nearly defeated. "Finish it with Ice Beam!" Blastoise fires a thin, teal-colored ray from the cannons that emits an icy chill, while Charizard blasts out a golden energy sphere floating up, which swiftly releases a similarly golden beam striking down on Blastoise, interrupting its attack and taking it down. "And Blastoise has been defeated! Red is the new champion of the Pokémon League!", the announcer calls out in sheer excitement along with the crowd screaming with joy, Blue withdrawing his Blastoise in utter contempt. Red stoically withdraws Charizard, as if he knew this is exactly how the battle would play out.

Within a bedroom in Pallet Town, the young Orange had been accurately following the battle - she wasn't particularly siding for one or the other, she was just super excited to see such top-class Pokémon do battle. "That was the best battle ever!", Orange shouts, having been into Pokémon battling for a few years by now. Being only nine years old, she never went out of Pallet Town. However, she'd often visit the mothers of Red and Blue respectively to hear about their exploits. It being quite late, she goes to bed, still thinking about the battle she just saw.

Pallet Town, Today

Today was Orange's birthday, her mother calling her downstairs. Orange doesn't hesitate one bit, immediately sprinting down happily. "Happy Birthday", her mother tells her, "I got your present arranged over at the Pokémon Lab. Be sure to visit it!". Orange nods, finishing stuff with her birthday cake and whatnot to rush for the Pokémon Lab, not wanting to waste any time - she can already tell it's going to be her first Pokémon!

Rushing into the lab, Professor Oak welcomes her with a smile, having already anticipated that she wouldn't waste a second getting here as soon as she can. "Ah, welcome, Orange! Your mother has already told me above your birthday.", he greets her, gesturing her to a rectangular table with three Poké Balls on them. "As you may expected, the birthday present is a Pokémon. Choose well, since you'll have just one like any other trainer coming here!", he explains, leaving Orange to look at the table. By the Pokéballs are images depicting the three Pokémon - being Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle - as well as noting them being Grass-, Fire- and Water-Type respectively. Orange gave it some thought, before finally settling with Charmander. "This Pokémon is really quite energetic!", Professor Oak comments as Charmander is sent out, Orange deciding to happily walk outside with her Pokémon out.

"It's amazing that I can finally go out with you! We're going to have so much fun, visiting towns and all...", Orange keeps rambling to her starter about what kind of adventures they'll face and what she hopes to do, Charmander just happily following her along without really getting what she's doing. Her rambling continues so long that by the time she's finished, she already managed to pass through Route 1 all the way to Viridian City. Orange giggles, reading the sign that confirms she has indeed hit this new city. "Alright, Charmander, here we go!", she declares.

Team Info Section

At the end of each chapter, I will post a team info section that contains data on the active trainers (dex holders, if you're a manga fan) with the Dex progress, number of badges and where their Pokémon are standing. This intro text will be omitted in all future chapters.

Orange

Pokédex: 1 Seen / 1 Caught  
Badges: 0

Pokémon:

Charmander Level 5  
-Scratch  
-Growl


	2. Vs Rattata

Viridian City

"Alright, it's time for the long journey of becoming a Pokémon Master!", Orange announces ambitiously, her drive to get to that goal being dashed for now. She was at the entrance of Viridian City, but she has no clue about where to go next. "Well... I think... this building is as good as any." She walks into a building that has a significant red roof with the top half of a Pokéball being the decoration for the door inside, smiling as the doors slide open as she heads towards them. Inside, a pink-haired nurse is at the counter, smiling politely as Orange walks up to her. "Welcome to the Pokémon Center! Is it possible that this is your first time here?" Orange nods calmly, the nurse remaining polite. "This is the place where you can take your Pokémon to so that they can get healed. There's one in each town, so keep your eyes out for one when you're inside.", she explains. "Another thing: Your parents told me you'd come to visit today, so they asked me to have you visit the Pokémart as well." She shows the location outside of the window, making Orange look interested. "They have a package for you." Orange nods, not really in need to get her Charmander healed just yet, decides to head there.

The shop has a fairly notable blue roof, otherwise looking quite similar to the Pokémon Center in many ways. Orange has withdrawn her Charmander for now, taking a look inside. "Welcome! You're Orange, right?", the shopkeeper asks her. Orange nods, walking up to him. "This is the package that was left here for you. Your parents told me you'd rush out immediately without taking these, so here you go." Orange blushes, opening the box. In it, she first picks up a red rectangular device, which she's eyeing curiously. "This is a Pokédex", the shopkeeper explains, "It registers data of all the Pokémon you encounter." He then hands her five Pokéballs, making her excited at first, then looks a bit irritated as she finds them to be empty. "What do I do with these?", Orange asks a little disappointed. The shopkeeper answers: "You use these Pokéballs to catch wild Pokémon. Just throw them at a wild Pokémon you want to attempt to catch it." Orange smiles, immediately rushing to a nearby route to try her luck.

Route 2

Orange takes in the scenic route, seeing a small rest house ahead in front of some dense woods. It doesn't matter to her, since she wants to look for a Pokémon to find. It takes her several minutes before encountering a purple rat creature, the Pokédex confirming this to be a Rattata. "Alright, time for the first Pokémon I catch!", she announces, throwing one of her Pokéballs. She would then walk over to pick it up, only to see Rattata re-emerge as the Pokéball breaks apart. "What the-" she wonders, sending out her Charmander. "How dare you not get caught! Scratch it, Charmander!", Orange shouts, her starter Pokémon attacking the Rattata with its claws. Rattata then hits back with a Tackle, pushing its adversary back. "Scratch again!", Orange orders, having Charmander land another hit. "And now don't do this again!" She throws another one of the Pokéballs, this time, it eventually stops shaking. Smiling happily, she picks it up proudly.

Not too much later, Orange encounters a trainer her age, writing things on a notebook as she battles a wild Pidgey with one of her own. "Oh, hello", Orange greets her, "Are you also a trainer?" Finishing the battle, the girl withdraws her Pidgey, nodding. "Indeed. I too have recieved my first Pokémon recently and I pursue the challenge of the Pokémon League. My name is Purple, and yours?" - "Um... Orange...", Orange replies, "How does this challenge of the Pokémon League work exactly? I've seen a bit of it, but I don't know for sure what I should do." Purple begins to tell her: "The League requires any trainer to take on the Elite Four and the Champion of the region in order to be at the top. In order to qualify for this challenge at the Indigo Plateau, you will first need to travel around the region in order to collect the eight badges of the various Gym Leaders." Purple looks back towards Viridian City briefly, continuing: "Right now, the Gym Leader of Viridian City is missing, so we should visit the next place instead. That would be Pewter City, which is just behind Viridian Forest to the north." Orange smiles, thinking to have understood the gist of it. "Let me clarify", Purple adds, "I'm not really interested in partnering with you, but if we're walking through the same place, I don't mind us sticking together. So, how about we heal up at the Pokémon Center and head off?" Orange nods, going back with Purple to do so.

The two face the entrance of Viridian Forest, making Orange smile eagerly. "Say, how about when we arrive in Pewter City, we go have a battle?" Purple decides to think for a bit before nodding. "Alright. It would be good to face another battle before trying to win a badge." They both begin their trek through Viridian Forest after this arrangement.

Team Info Section

Orange

Pokédex: 3 Seen / 2 Caught  
Badges: 0

Pokémon:

Charmander Level 5  
-Scratch  
-Growl

Rattata Level 3  
-Tackle  
-Tail Whip

Purple

Pokédex: 5 Seen / 2 Caught  
Badges: 0

Pokémon:

Squirtle Level 6  
-Tackle  
-Tail Whip

Pidgey Level 5  
-Tackle  
-Sand-Attack


	3. Vs Squirtle

Viridian Forest

The thick foilage above the trainers obscures large parts of the sunlight, making it hard to tell how far they're in and which way they need to go. Purple looks into a map. "If we maintain a steady pace, we might make it to Pewter City in the late afternoon. Later routes will probably not as easy to traverse within a day.", she tells Orange, her following Purple on the way. Purple keeps an eye on Orange from time to time, knowing that she might run off to chase after an interesting Pokémon. Not much later, it is confirmed that Orange ran off, Purple having lost sight of her.

Orange wanders through some thick grass, discovering a yellow Pokémon in capsule shape, most likely a cocoon. "Hmm..." Orange opens her Pokédex, identifying the Pokémon as Kakuna. "Hehe, Rattata, this is your chance to fight!" She sends it out, immediately having it Tackle into the Kakuna. It seems not to fight back, but Rattata exhausts itself quite much trying to wear down the unmoving enemy. Orange judges the situation, throwing a Pokéball as she doesn't want to exhaust her Rattata any further. It succeeds, letting Orange have more detail about the Pokémon. "I see... when I catch a Pokémon, I get even more info on it...", she notices, heading on. Walking with Rattata, she notices another young trainer wielding a net, pointing at her. "Hey, you're a trainer, right? That means you have to battle!" He calls out, making Orange draw a Pokéball. "Alright, you're on!", she replies, sending out Kakuna at the same time as the other trainer uses Metapod. "Let's see...", Orange says, checking her moves. "Alright, start off with Harden!", she commands, Kakuna simply straightening up and making its exterior tougher. The other trainer makes a similar command, with Metapod basically doing the exact same thing.

Purple was further ahead already at that time, following a narrow passage. She spots a Pokémon passing by. "Alright, Squirtle, time to catch a new Pokémon.", she says, sending it out. The wild Pokémon stops, which Purple identifies to be Pikachu. "Start out using Bubble." Squirtle fires a small stream of bubbles as Pikachu retaliates by growling at the blue Pokémon. "Better use another Bubble.", Purple orders, not wanting to have Squirtle make contact with Pikachu due to its ability. It attacks Squirtle with a jolt of electricity, making it stagger back. Without another word, Purple throws a Pokéball, catching Pikachu successfully. "It might be useful later on.", she comments, heading onward.

Orange is a little tilting upon Kakuna and Metapod hardening over and over, to the point it doesn't even make any difference. Eventually, the two Pokémon rub and collide into each other in desperation, barely managing to damage their firmly hardened bodies. Metapod passes out in fatigue, leaving Kakuna standing. "I... guess that's one way to win...", Orange says with a blush, withdrawing Kakuna. "I better get going!", Orange says, rushing out to get out of the forest now.

Pewter City

It took until afternoon, but Purple now has arrived in the city. "Figures that Orange would be held up..." She remarks, checking out the Pokémon Center as well as the Mart while Orange is catching up. Not much later, she arrives triumphantly, her Charmander following in a prideful stride. "That was easy", Orange says, "So, Purple, ready for a battle?" Upon hearing the challenge, Purple draws a Pokéball. "Gladly.", she answers, sending out Pidgey first. Orange's first choice here is Rattata, getting pumped. "Alright, Quick Attack!", she commands, Rattata immediately landing a hit. "Sand-Attack", Purple responds calmly, blowing sand at Rattata. "Follow up with Tackle", she then issues, Orange grinning at this. "Hit it again with Quick Attack!", she declares, with Pidgey avoiding the next hit and ramming Rattata from below. "Oh...", Orange notices, trying to keep her cool. "Another Quick Attack!", she issues, Purple shrugging. "Tackle again." The two collide head on, with Pidgey barely hanging on and Rattata fainting. "Heh, alright Rattata...", Orange says as she withdraws. "You're up, Kakuna!" she sends it out, Purple pointing forth. "Use Tackle", she commands, Orange responding: "Do your thing in that one battle before!", Kakuna trying to hit back Pidgey somehow, managing to knock out the incoming bird. "Did you just... use Struggle?", Purple asks in confusion. "What's that?", Orange asks cluelessly. Purple sighs, replying: "It's basically a move Pokémon use if they're incapable of using any other move they know. It isn't that strong and hurts the user. You should avoid having to rely on this move to inflict damage." Purple then sends out Pikachu, easily dispatching Kakuna with Thundershock. "I still got one more - Charmander, let's do this!" Charmander comes forth, raring to fight. "Show it our Ember!", she shouts, the flames pelting on Pikachu. "Use Growl!", Purple says, having Pikachu growl at Charmander. "Don't back down! Ember again!", Charmander does so, finishing Pikachu with that second attack. Purple withdraws Pikachu, smiling. "I also have my starter left. Let's do this, Squirtle!", she sends out her starter, looking confident. The two girls command Ember and Water Gun at the same time, the small projectiles passing and inflicting damage to both Pokémon, Charmander moreso than Squirtle. "This doesn't look good... Scratch!", Orange says, Charmander out to scratch at Squirtle, which able to hold out against the attack. "Water Gun again.", Purple orders, hitting Charmander at close range and defeating it. "Alright...", Orange says, withdrawing her Charmander. "That was a strong battle, keep it up, Purple!", Orange tells her, not able to really be upset if she's a great trainer.

Team Info Section

Orange

Pokédex: 8 Seen / 3 Caught  
Badges: 0

Pokémon:

Charmander Level 9  
-Scratch  
-Growl  
-Ember

Rattata Level 6  
-Tackle  
-Tail Whip  
-Quick Attack

Kakuna Level 6  
-Harden

Purple

Pokédex: 10 Seen / 3 Caught  
Badges: 0

Pokémon:

Squirtle Level 8  
-Tackle  
-Tail Whip  
-Water Gun

Pidgey Level 7  
-Tackle  
-Sand-Attack

Pikachu Level 5  
-Thundershock  
-Growl  
-Tail Whip


	4. Vs Onix

Pewter City

A short time passes in the Pokémon Center, both trainers having gotten their Pokémon healed. "Right over there is the Pokémon Gym", Purple points out, the building visible from the window. "I'd probably challenge it, but for now, I'd rather visit the museum. I believe there to be valuable insight on various Pokémon." Orange nods as Purple heads out, not exactly interesting in following her. To her, the one place she wants to visit is the gym.

Pewter City Gym

The gym consists of a short hallway leading into a large room with a battlefield consisting of rugged, rocky terrain. On the other side, a person announces himself: "Welcome to the Pewter City Gym. I take it this is your first gym challenge?" - "Um, yes, why?" Orange answers, being a little puzzled. "I see. Many new trainers are from Pallet Town and they usually make their first gym battle here.", he explains, picking up two Pokéballs. "The way it works is quite simple - you do a Pokémon battle with a Gym Leader. Then, if you win, you will get a badge." He goes back into position. "My name is Brock, and you shall face my powerful Rock-Type Pokémon!", he announces, sending out his first Pokémon. It is called Geodude, looking like a rock with two arms. "Alright, you're on! I start with Rattata!" Orange responds, sending her Pokémon out.

"Go right for Quick Attack!" - "Tackle!", Orange and Brock issue, the two Pokémon colliding head-on. It seems Geodude took it a whole lot better than Rattata did. "Well... try using Bite, then!", Orange says, with Brock being unfazed as Rattata attacks again. "Use Defense Curl!" Geodude rolls up to protect itself. "Quick Attack!" Rattata tries to go for an opening at this order, as Brock simply has Geodude use Tackle again, defeating the Rattata. Orange smirks, seeming not overly fazed by this defeat. She doesn't have much use for Kakuna, so she doesn't bother using it this battle. "Alright, Charmander, you're up!", As it is sent out, Brock has to chuckle a bit, having won quite a few battles against trainers sending in this Pokémon. "Just keep using Tackle!", he orders, Geodude going for the attack. "Ember it, Charmander!" Charmander blows flames at the incoming Geodude, managing to singe it considerably, weakening the power of its Tackle. Just a bit later, Geodude faints from the side effects of being burned. "Hm. That Charmander is sure well-trained..." Brock comments, withdrawing Geodude. "No matter, since I got a much stronger Pokémon in reserve! Come out, Onix!"

Orange looks up at the massive Pokémon, looking back down at Charmander. "This could be our toughest battle yet... Now, Charmander, Ember away!" Charmander attacks, with Onix standing strong. "Hit it with Screech!" Onix makes a powerful screech, completely enduring the flames as Charmander is pushed back. "Don't give up! Use Smokescreen!" Charmander blows smoke at Onix, obscuring its vision. "Don't give in! Finish off that Charmander with Rock Tomb!", Brock commands, and moments later, Charmander is buried under a pile of rocks, unable to continue battling. Slightly disheartened, Orange is about to send her last Pokémon. "Kakuna... can you make it?" It is sent out, with moments later, its shell seems to burst, a new creature emerging from the now empty husk. "What's happening..." Orange wonders, with the new yellow and black striped Pokémon with huge stingers seeming to be her new partner. "Alright, so this is Beedrill... maybe Purple can tell me more about this later." Orange remarks, getting excited. "Alright, Beedrill, Twineedle!" Beedrill swiftly strikes at Onix with its hand stingers, easily manuvering around it. "Rock Tomb again, Onix!" A pile of rocks is dropped on Beedrill, with it having no problems dodging them. A few attacks later, Beedrill managed to knock out Onix without getting hit by Rock Tomb even once. Brock withdraws Onix, being seriously impressed. "You didn't have a singel Pokémon that is good against Rock-Types, yet you still managed to pull off a win. I cannot tell if you were lucky or very skilled - either way, you've still earned the Boulder Badge." He hands it over, exciting Orange. "Thanks!", she calls out, running out full of joy.

Pewter City Pokémon Center

Heading back to heal, she meets up with Purple again, Beedrill still following her. "Hey Purple, I just got my first badge... because... this came out of Kakuna..." She explains, pointing to Beedrill. "Do you know what happened?" - "Simple - what you experienced was a process called Evolution. This is when a Pokémon becomes strong enough to undergo the process into becoming a new species. A lot of other Pokémon are capable of this, such as your Charmander and Rattata." She shows her a path out to the east, visible through a window. "You can go this way to get the next Badge in Cerulean City. I'll catch up to you once I got the Badge myself." Purple says as Orange prepares for the long way.

Orange

Pokédex: 11 Seen / 4 Caught  
Badges: 1

Pokémon:

Charmander Level 11  
-Scratch  
-Growl  
-Ember  
-Smokescreen

Rattata Level 8  
-Tackle  
-Tail Whip  
-Quick Attack  
-Focus Energy

Beedrill Level 10  
-Harden  
-Twineedle

Purple

Pokédex: 13 Seen / 3 Caught  
Badges: 0

Pokémon:

Squirtle Level 9  
-Tackle  
-Tail Whip  
-Water Gun

Pidgey Level 7  
-Tackle  
-Sand-Attack

Pikachu Level 7  
-Thundershock  
-Growl  
-Tail Whip


End file.
